


We'll Be Okay

by flavoir



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (Just a little bit), Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavoir/pseuds/flavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Journey's End. Tentoo and Rose comfort each other the night after the dimensions are sealed off. Super fluffy! Like, seriously. Fluffier than a sheep on a cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay

"Hi." The Doctor said, sitting next to Rose while she stared at the sunset.

 

"Hey." She replied, not turning her head, or even opening her eyes to acknowledge his presence.

 

"You okay?" He asked, moving just a tiny bit closer to her on the swing set.

 

"No." She said flatly. "I'm not."

 

They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

 

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, staring at the ground.

 

"For what?" Rose asked, even though she already knew the answer.

 

"That I-he left you. Here. When you tried so hard to get back to him. I just-I... I'm sorry. Really, genuinely sorry, Rose. If I could do anything to stop it I would, trust me. But, there isn't. So, I'm just... I'm sorry."

 

Her looked back at her to see hot tears sliding down her face. His own tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. 

 

"I just," his voice cracked. "..just wanted you to know." he said, standing up. He started to walk away, but felt his sleeve being pulled.

 

"Don't go," Rose said, between sobs and sniffles. "Please. Don't-don't leave."

 

He turned around and looked into her eyes, which were soaked with tears.

 

"Really?" he asked, a single tear rolling down his face. "You actually want me? Here, with you?"

 

"Wh-what do you mean? Of course I do! I've travelled across so many dimensions, so, so many different worlds. I'm not letting go of the one thing I got out of all of it!"

 

She pulled him back onto the swing set and hugged him tight, a hug that Rose hoped would last forever. When they finally released each other, he looked at her and smiled.

 

"Well, I'm happy that you want me here, 'cause I don't think your mother would ever let me here the end of it if I left you."

 

She laughed.

 

"I like that." He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

"What?" She asked, smiling slightly.

 

"Your laugh. I haven't heard it in a long time, Rose, and I love it."

 

She smiled and looked away quickly, a light shade of pink staining her cheeks.

 

"Shut up." She giggled.

 

"What? I do!" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"So," she began. "you like my laugh, then. Anything else you like?" she smirked.

 

"Um, ah, well..." his sentence trailed off.

 

"Do go on." she laughed.

 

"I-um, I like your smile." He said, holding his breath, "And the way you always put two sugars in your morning tea. And I like how pink and yellow you are. And, I like, well, I like everything about you, Rose."

 

His face felt slightly hotter than usual.

 

"Are you blushing?" She asked, smiling to herself.

 

"No! I-I mean, Timelords don't blush."

 

"What about half-human Timelords?"

 

"N-no." 

 

"Really, Doctor? 'Cause I think you're blushing."

 

"But I'm-, even if I am, what's the big deal?"

 

"I dunno," She said, gazing into his eyes. "s'just, it reminds me how much more human you are now."

 

He smiled, and moved his face closer to hers.

 

"Suppose I am."

 

"Blushing?"

 

"Well, ah, yes. But, I meant more human. Is that okay?"

 

"'Course. But, are _you_ , Doctor?"

 

"Am I what?" he asked, cocking his head a little to the side, which Rose found extremely adorable.

 

"Okay? With being... here."

 

He thought for a moment.

 

"Yeah, I think so."

 

"Won't you miss all of that? All the planets, all the running? All the adventure?"

 

"Yes. I will. But, you're everything I could ever want." He said, cradling her face with one hand and wiping away a tear with his thumb.

 

She looked at him, and pulled him closer to her by the lapels of his suit jacket.

 

"..Rose? Wha-"

 

She pressed her lips to his. Just a soft, sweet, delicate gesture. His eyes fluttered closed.

 

"I've always wanted to do that." Rose said, after they parted. 

 

"Probably the nicest way to tell me to shut up." The Doctor said, much redder than before.

 

"Definitely blushing." she said under her breath. 

 

"Definitely blushing." He confirmed, smiling.

 

"I think," Rose started. "I think we'll be okay."

 

"Me too."

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First fanfiction! *wipes forehead* Hopefully it was at least a little good! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
